sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Bradansksa the Fox
Bio: ''' Amanda Bradanksa, aka "Psycho Witch" is a major antagonist in Jaredthefox92's stories. Main Information: '''Name: '''Amanda Bradanksa the Fox '''Species: '''Meta-Mobian fox '''Height: 4ft Age: '''31 '''Residence: '''Spagonia (allegedly), Moebius ''Occupation'':' Supervillain and member of the Bad Egg Unit. '''Position: '''Support operative, spy. '''Ethnicity:' Spagonian, anti-Spagonian (Moebian) Backstory: Amanda is a Moebian, she was born in anti-Eurish in anti-Spagonia, until she moved with her family to Northamer along with her brother, Ivan. As a child, both children were psychics and they would often play games trying to "turn off" or mind duel each other to see who could overpower and inhibit each other's powers for fun. Unknown to her brother at the time, her father was a don in anti-Spagonia's underworld, thus when they moved to Northamer they were basically fleeing the authorities before the Great Peace. Eventually however, her brother gained favor of King Jules after her father's passing as she soon also dabbed into not only the mystic arts, but into criminal undertakings as well. However, when Ivan was betrayed by Scourge, she hid her niece Scylla from his men and eventually joined her brother's Grey Revolution on Moebius. Upon Ivan's victory against the tyrant king and the establishment of the Anti Moebian Federation, Amanda moved back to Anti-Spagonia where she would eventually work with several of the great families who helped Ivan during the rebellion come to become very wealthy and influential, especially the Carne family who would come to help her later in the future. When the First Great Dimensional War happened, Amanda would go "missing" on a secret mission, to help Ivan by enlisting in Dr.Eggman's newly formed "Bad Egg Unit" under the alias, Psycho Witch. Personality: Amanda is a very erratic woman, often showing different personality traits, almost to the point of insanity. While she can be very calm and calculative in one minute, the next she can be unreasonable and temperamental the next. She is known to be always thinking, always scheming, always living a duel life. It would appear to those outside of her that she doesn't have it all together and that she acts by leaps of faith, but she is just thinking of what to do next. She is also known to be a constant liar, to the point that she often believes her own lies. She is known to be a very active and well-rounded woman. She does not like to sit still at all, and she is always doing something. Powers: .Psychic powers: Such as levitation, telekinesis, mind reading, and mental dueling (she can temporarily engage in a mental battle to shut someone's own psychic powers off.) .Psycho blade (She conjures up a blade made of pure psychic energy to use as a melee weapon.) .Witchcraft. .Nature magic adeptness. .Genius level intellect (if not insane.) .Stealth adeptness. . Manipulation . Persuasion. Weaknesses: . Physically weak, clearly a support type of character. .Her psychic powers can be negated through devices. .Her use of magic is unpredictable, even to herself. .She can enter a mind duel with psychics, and potentially lose them. .She can get upset easily, and over the most trivial of matters. (Such as food culture.) . Clearly, she has some form of paranoia. amanda_2019_by_jaredthefox92_dclrvz8-fullview.jpg|Amanda using her psychic powers. amanda_in_north_efrika_by_jaredthefox92_dc8x8mq-pre.jpg|Amanda in North Efrika amanda_bradanska_2017_by_jaredthefox92_dav7871-pre.png|Amanda Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Eurish